


The BEST Party Game

by SassySnowSock



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Party Games, Post-it Note Art, Unrestrained Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: The Count Approves, Ah, Ah AHHHH
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The BEST Party Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It keeps him busy pretty much the whole night.


End file.
